1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an image encoding method for performing hierarchical encoding of an image, an image decoding method for decoding an image subjected to the hierarchical encoding, and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there have been suggested an image encoding method for performing hierarchical encoding of an image and an image decoding method for decoding an encoded image subjected to the hierarchical encoding (for example, see NPL 1).